


Need You To Be Alright

by J2_Girlz, jessie_cristo, jessies_girl



Series: J2 Devoted Round Robin Series [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Coming Untouched, Homophobia, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Implied divorce, J2, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Swimming, Top Jared, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Girlz/pseuds/J2_Girlz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl
Summary: While filming season 11's episode 'Red Meat,' the boys get an urgent phone call that Jared's beard is making a scene at home. Upon finding the situation untenable, the boys decide on doing the one and only thing they think will counter Gen's plans on outing them. They announce it themselves.Friends, cast and fans have different reactions, some causing pain and heartache. Will they finally get their well-deserved and yearned-for 'Happily Every After?' Read on to join in their gutwrenching journey and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third story resulting from a Round-Robin Fic Challenge written by members of a J2 Tin Hatter Facebook Group. Thanks to Mari Kay R. (jessies_girl) for launching this one.
> 
> Rules:  
> \- Authors contribute in pre-determined order  
> \- Each entry minimum of at least three paragraphs  
> \- Each entry no more than five paragraphs  
> \- Each entry no more than ~ 500 words  
> \- If lot of dialogue used, focus on ~ 500 word limit rather than paragraph limit
> 
> Authors (in order of appearance):  
> \- Mari Kay R. (jessies_girl)  
> \- Jessie C. (jessie_cristo)  
> \- Teresa P. (J2_Girlz)  
> \- Jennie Marie W. (Missyswife37)  
> \- Rogue S.  
> \- Miranda M. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the blended talents of this passionate author group!  
> *editing/compiling by Teresa P.*
> 
> PS... don't fear this being a WIP. It's finished. :-) New chapter will be posted each week until the end.

"I'm gonna come back for you, okay," Dean said, voice trembling with unshed tears. "I promise." The ghost of a smile briefly rushed across Dean's face. "Okay, okay." He stands up. "Let's go."

Dean opened the door and let Corbin and Michelle pass. His gaze lingered on his dead brother as a single tear ran down his face. He headed out, closing the door behind him.

"Cut! One more time, different camera angle, please," Nina Lopez-Corrado, the director called. Jared looked around, keeping his position on the floor. He frowned when Jensen opened the door again, letting their colleagues pass. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Just once more, Nina," he rasped, his eyes briefly locking with Jared's.

"Alright, positions everyone," Nina called. "And action."

When the door closed once again behind Dean and "Cut!" was called across the set, Jared started to get up from his awkward position on the floorboards.

"Stay put, Jared. We need you for some close-ups," Nina informed him and he sighed. 

"Just make it quick," he nodded, when all he really wanted to do was go out to hug Jensen, making him see he was okay. Jared knew these kinds of scenes took their toll on Jensen.

Finally they let him get off the ground and Jared dashed out to find Jensen. Not seeing his friend right away Jared asked the extras if they had seen him.

"Oh, he took off in that direction," Erin, the actress who played Michelle, pointed out.

"Took off?" Jared's worry was palpable. "Was he okay?" Erin shrugged. Without waiting any longer, Jared jogged into the direction Jensen had taken. He needed to find him, to make sure he was okay and to show him that he was alright, too.

Jensen was breathing hard as he continued down the path in the woods. He'd by then walked completely off set. All the people that were part of the crew, many calling out to ask if he was okay, were far behind him now.

He was disgusted with himself. Eleven years and scenes like the one they'd just done still got to him. A part of him wished Jared wasn't so good at acting, and that Jensen himself, could stop investing so much of his emotions into every scene he shot. But it was how they'd always done it. The both of them having too much love for their characters to half-ass anything.

Unconsciously, he'd been following the sound of running water and had strayed off the path. After only ten minutes of walking, Jensen came to the source of the peaceful sound. He couldn't help but give a contented sigh as he took in the picturesque little pool at the base of a small waterfall. Except for the clearing he'd come through, the rest of the pool was hemmed in by fragrant flower bushes and low hanging trees. It was a scene straight out of one of those ‘Our Beautiful Planet’ calendars.

Making up his mind fast, he began to strip off the layers of his Dean wardrobe. Just as he was about to unbutton his jeans and strip it down his legs, he heard his name being called. Recognizing Jared's voice, Jensen wasn't surprised that Jared had come after him. He'd known that he would. He called out to his best friend and lover, until he heard him crashing through the brush at the edge of the small clearing.

He smiled over his shoulder as Jared jerked to a stop and took in Jensen's half-dressed state, not realizing what a tempting picture he made – his skin tinted golden by the late setting sun, framed by the small waterfall behind him. Stripping his jeans and underwear down his bowed legs and stepping out of them, Jensen turned to the pool, looked over his shoulder with a small smirk of his pouty lips, and winked at Jared. "Care to join me?" he said, voice deep with promise.

"Always," Jared responded as he stood there taking in the sight of his naked man. He began to remove his own clothes. It was a slow process, as he had to pull at the plastic bags of fake blood that were glued to his abdomen and torso. The red, syrupy stuff was everywhere, making it difficult to shed himself of gut-wounded Sam.

Jensen frowned deeply when he saw the materials clinging to his body, a stark reminder of why he left the set in the first place. He turned his back to Jared, taking a couple of steps into the pool. He couldn't look at him right now. Not when the vivid image of the tortured agony he had been portraying seemed once again unbearable. 

Finally rid of at least some of the outward evidence of the brutal scene, Jared stepped into the clear water. He lowered himself fully into it, dunked his head, and raised himself back up. He pushed the wet strands of his hair back from his face while he ran his hands over it to wash it clean. He moved his hands briskly up and down his chest, abdomen and arms, cleansing off the last remnants of the prosthetics and substances the special effects professionals had so meticulously applied to achieve the realistic-looking injuries.

Jared crossed the pool until he was standing behind his lover. He wrapped his left arm around his waist and his right around his trunk until his broad palm was resting on his heart. He hugged him tightly until his back was flush against his chest. Jensen bowed his head slightly and let out a long sigh, breathing deeply for the first time that day. 

Resting his chin on the juncture of Jensen's neck and left shoulder, Jared whispered into his ear, "Talk to me, Jens."

He turned around in Jared's arms looking him in his eyes. Searching his eyes for the love and compassion, Jared smiled at him. "Don't wanna talk. Just need to kiss you." Splaying his hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat. 

"Okay, Jens, you got me worried." 

Jensen just smiled and leaned his forehead on Jared's shoulder. Jared chuckled, "Alright… let's just enjoy this pond and each other." He pulled Jensen's chin up, brought his lips to his own and gently kissed his lover.

Jensen deepened the kiss. They could be gentle later, when they were safely tucked away in their house. Right now, Jensen wanted hard and fast. He tugged Jared's bottom lip between his teeth.

"Fuck me Jay."

"Jen..."

"Please, need to feel you."

Jared pulled back a bit, shaking his head.

"No, Jensen. Something's up with you. If you were alright you wouldn't have taken off like that. Nina took control over you making you act this tough part more often than necessary. I'm not going to control you. Not now." Jared's voice was gentle but firm. He ran his hand over Jensen's shoulder, feeling the other man's subtle trembling.

Jensen stared towards his feet in the water, not knowing how to feel about Jared's gentle refusal. He knew Jared was worried, but he needed to feel he was alive. Both of them were. Taking a shuddering breath, Jensen spun out of Jared's soft grip and dove into the water in an attempt to get away, again. 

"Oh, no you don't," Jared called, realizing that once more Jensen was trying to run. But Jensen was a fast swimmer and reached the other side way before Jared.

Jared splashed crazily as he struggled to catch Jensen. He started off yelling for him to come back, but ended up inhaling some of the water and was hit with a hard coughing fit, sinking below the surface as his whole body tensed up.

He began flailing about as panic hit him, and breaking the surface he gasped for air but started coughing again. He began to slip under once more, when a strong arm wrapped around his chest and heaved him back up. "Hold on, baby. I got you." He heard Jensen's voice through the sound of his blood rushing in his ears and the hard hacking coughs he was still emitting.

Dragging him to where Jensen could put his feet to the bottom, he turned and slid both of his arms under Jared's and pulled him towards the grassy sward where their clothes lay. He laid Jared down carefully, and then helped him to turn on his side as he began vomiting up the water he'd swallowed.

With one hand rubbing soothing circles on Jared's back, Jensen laid his forehead wearily against Jared's shoulder. "Dammit Jay. Don't ever scare me like that again."

Jared's heaving started to lessen as the last of the water he'd swallowed poured forth. His throat ached from the strain of throwing up the liquid he'd swallowed. His head was pounding as though a bass drum had taken up residence inside his skull, and he could feel his pulse keeping time with its beat. 'What the hell?' he thought to himself. 

Once he was finally able to draw full breaths, he opened his eyes. The bright light hurt and caused them to tear up, so he closed them again quickly. Taking stock of his senses, Jared slowly became aware of the warmth and scent of the body lying next to him. He let out a deep, calming sigh, recognizing immediately it was his beloved Jensen.

Jared could feel his man trembling slightly against his chest, so he once again opened his eyes, though slowly this time. The first thing he saw was the top of Jensen's head. It was bent over with his forehead lying on his shoulder and he placed a gentle kiss on the crown. He brought his right hand up and began to soothingly card his fingers through the strands of his short, soft hair. Almost simultaneously, he raised his left hand and touched his two forefingers to the underside of his chin, tilting his head upwards until hazel orbs locked with green. 

They gazed into each other's mesmerizing eyes, neither uttering a word. Emotions ran close to the surface for both of them. Their mutual love was clearly evident on their faces, as was their mutual fear of loss. Both pairs of eyes began to shine with the moisture building from the depth and strength of those feelings. 

First to break the silence was Jared, asking pleadingly "Why, Jens? Just… Why?"

Jensen frowned slightly in confusion, replying "Why what, Jay?"

"Why... Why do you keep running away?" Jared whispered raggedly.

His own breath hitching, Jensen replied "Because, Jay..." Green eyes now rapidly overflowing with tears, he lowered his head, breaking their gaze, and tried again. "It's because I ..." was as far as he got before he broke down into heart-stopping, soul-wrenching, body-wracking, sobs.

Jared pulled him closer in a warm loving embrace. They lay like that for several minutes. Jensen trying to calm himself, Jared trying to soothe him with whispered sweet nothings.

Jensen turned his head to look Jared in the eyes...."I've never loved someone as much as I do you and it scares me," he whispered.

Jared frowned. He didn't understand. Why did it scare him so much? Jared loved Jensen so much he couldn't breathe sometimes. But scare him? 

Jared ran his fingers through his lover's short hair, "Jen...what are you afraid of?"

"I...," Jensen started but froze when a booming voice was heard calling out to them.

"Jensen? Jared?"

"Shit," Jensen cussed, scrambling to get up and to his pile of discarded clothes. Jared, always quick on the uptake, followed suit. Just when they managed to zip up their pants and pull on their shirts, Brad Creasser, one of the camera men, appeared at the edge of the clearing.

"There you are," he breathed, sounding a bit winded. "Nina's been searching for ‘ya..." Brad frowned, noticing the missing footwear. "What’d you do? Go for a swim?"

Jared and Jensen exchanged a quick glance. Jensen shrugged, pulling on a sock. "Just stuck my feet in the water. You should try it."

Brad nodded and then grinned, taking in Jared's appearance. "What did ya do to him? Hold him upside down to dip his head in?"

Jared's locks were still soaked and actually started curling slightly. Both actors briefly held a contest about who mustered the better deer in the headlights look, but Brad just laughed. "Never mind." Then he sobered, his face taking on a more serious expression. "Jensen, Nina's looking for you. There was..."

"I'm not going to shoot that scene again," Jensen all but growled, and Jared placed his hand on Jensen's shoulder.

"No, no...," Brad hurried to add. "There's no need to reshoot. But there was a phone call. From your father. Said it was urgent. You know how they usually don't allow..." Brad trailed off because there was no point continuing, since both Jensen and Jared were already racing back to the set.

When Jensen and Jared got back to the set, a PA ran up to Jensen with a cell phone held out to him. Jensen thanked her hastily then put the phone to his ear.

"Dad? I'm here. What's going on?"

"Jensen! Thank God I got a hold of you. Danneel was trying to call your cell but wasn't getting through so I decided to go through the studio and they patched me through on your PA's phone. Is Jared with you?"

"Yeah. Dad, what's going on?"

"You two get to a secluded spot, then put me on speaker. I need to talk to the both of you."

Jensen tilted his head at Jared in a gesture for him to follow as he headed for the small RV that had been brought to the location as a stand in for their enormous trailers back on the studio lot. Once they were inside, Jensen did as his father said and put the phone on speaker.

"Okay, dad.... we're alone."

"Danneel called me. She just saw Genevieve throwing Jared's belongings out onto their driveway."

"WHAT?!" Jared exclaimed.

"When Danni went over to find out what's going on, Gen said something along the lines of 'She's had it with Jared making her look like a fool' and that she wants a divorce. Jared, son... she's threatening to go to the press and to take everything you own."


	2. Chapter 2

They'd been physically and emotionally exhausted, falling instantly to sleep on the bed in the private plane's back cabin. 

When he heard the plane start to descend, Jensen stood up. "Time to face the music."

Getting to his feet, Jared murmured, "You don't ..." 

Jensen immediately interrupted him. Gazes locked, he replied. "Remember our promises to each other all those years ago?" 

Jared nodded, whispering "Yeah." Strapping themselves in, they joined hands and waited for the flight to land.

**********

The lawn and front drive looked like a weird junkyard sale was in process. Scripts, awards, memorabilia... all strewn about. Even Jared's guitar lay on a pile of clothes. Jared walked up the steps with Jensen by his side. They went directly to his private office, knowing Gen would be there. The wreckage was spectacular; the silence deafening. 

The huge TV was frozen on an image of the two lovers kissing deeply, naked bodies wrapped tightly around each other, locked in the throes of passion. Jared and Jensen looked silently at each other, the cause of Gen's meltdown obvious. She was sitting on one of the sofas, completely unaware of their entry, as she stared blindly at papers clenched in her hands. 

"Gen, I'm sorry," said Jared as he walked towards her. "We never meant for you to see that. " At the sound of his voice, she looked up, startled. 

Standing abruptly, Gen shrieked "That?" pointing at the TV. Laughing hysterically, she said "THAT's not why I want a divorce, Jared." 

Taking in the stunned expressions on the men's faces, she sat back down on the sofa. "I've known about the recordings of your sexcapades forever. I've walked in on you fucking each other so many times I've lost count." 

Gen sighed loudly. "Jared, I've learned to live with the sex... and if that's all it was...well, maybe I'd've gone on as is." 

"Then why now?" asked Jared as he sat next to her. 

She responded angrily, "I'm done because of every other humiliating thing that's made me look the fool for years." 

Gen set a gray envelope on the coffee table, tapping a corner with her fingernail. "THIS is the reason you're going to do everything I say and give me everything I want," she said quietly, voice laced with steel. Walking out, Gen paused at the doorway to say, "And Jared.... if you don't, I'll make it my mission to bury you." After a moment, she added "And if he goes down, Jensen, you go down with him."

Jensen sat next to Jared, reached for his hand, and laced their fingers together. They stared at the envelope, constructed of heavy parchment paper, wrapped in a silk cord, and very official-looking. The men knew exactly what it was. The document inside was dated 9/9/2009, the testament to the best day of their lives. 

Squeezing Jared's hand firmly, Jensen quipped "Guess we're finally about to put the 'for worse' part of our vows to the test."

Jared sighed, racking his free hand through his long hair, pulling it away from his face.

"Danni knew about this...Right?" He asked looking at Jensen with concern, hoping to hell Danni knew!

"Yeah...she was there, hell she practically gave me away to you," said Jensen laughing nervously, still gripping his hand.

"Okay, so we take a moment, breathe, and then talk to Gen. You need to find out what she wants exactly."

"You're right... Okay." Said Jared sinking back into the cushion of the couch, wondering how the hell he was going to talk to his very ticked off wife.

Jensen itched to give his lover some type of support but he wasn't sure how. Any kisses, touches, or even hand-holding wouldn't be well received right now. 

It was times like this, with Jared's exasperated puppy look on his face, that Jensen always found himself wondering if he should've never made a move on Jared.

Jensen sighed finally, giving his husband's knee a comforting squeeze. "I'm with you in this. I can't guarantee things won't get messy...messier," he added at Jared's eye roll, "but we will get through this. Promise."

Jared bit his bottom lip, worried. "Jen," he said, voice rough with unshed tears, "what if....what if she tries to take the boys? Permanently? She's got the law on her side when it comes to custody, especially with us being in a different country and lying about our marriage for so long....I can't....Jen, I can't lose them."

Jensen's stomach lurched with the thought of Tom and Shep being whisked away in the dead of night and not being able to see their fathers again. He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat, then gathered his lover into his arms, holding tightly.

"I don't know right now, but I know we're gonna fight like hell, Jay. She can't keep our boys from us. There's gotta be a way to make a judge see that."

"And the show? What's gonna happen if…"

Jensen squeezed Jared tighter, recognizing the petrified shudder that went through the taller man's body. "Shhhhh....first things first. Genevieve now, lawyers later." He pressed a kiss to Jared's hair. "Just don't forget that I love you no matter what."

Jared nodded and got up to talk to Gen. As he walked out of the room Jensen was in, he steeled himself against the fury of his... wife? 'Man up, Padalecki', he pep talked himself. 'She's like half your size, you'll be ok.'

Jensen was pacing through the office, wondering whether he should have gone with Jared. A thousand thoughts were zipping through his head and when he heard voices getting louder, he made up his mind and walked across the hallway. He never got to the door before it flew open and Jared stormed out.

"Jay," Jensen called, but Jared marched on, headed to the back of the house, obviously in distress. Something inside Jensen snapped and he purposefully strode through the still open door Jared had just left through. Inside, Gen was sitting on the armrest of the couch, tears streaming down her face, painting black smudges in their wake.

"Gen, what the HELL?" Jensen barked, slightly taken aback when she looked at him miserably. "I guess you and I need to have a talk." Still she didn't offer a reply.

"You know what I don't get, Gen?" Jensen started, deciding to take the bull by the horns. "You knew exactly what you were getting into when you agreed to beard for Jared. There is no way you could have misunderstood the terms. You knew about him and me, and you know perfectly well that he wouldn't need a beard if there was no relationship between him and myself. So why the shock at us having an official document? Is that such a hard thing to understand? Danni is in the same boat and she's all calm and good about it. Gen, I need to understand what's going on in that head of yours so I can make sense of your tantrum here."

Finally Gen swallowed, sloppily rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and looked at Jensen. "I thought I could win him over," she said quietly. "I thought if I tried hard enough I could turn this cover-up marriage into a real one. Believe it or not, I love Jared, too."

"So you proceed to hurt him? Threaten to take his belongings, or worse, his children? That doesn't sound like love to me, Gen."

"I don't want to take anything away from him, Jensen," she replied in a small voice. "I was just so... frustrated, disappointed, angry at myself... I guess it built up inside me like a pressure cooker and today, when I saw the clip, and came across the document,... I just snapped. I... don't want to lose the kids any more than he does."

Jensen looked at her, eyes narrowing. Then he took a deep breath. "Does that mean we can sit down like adults now and find a suitable solution to this mess?"

Just then, Danneel came running in the door, out of breath and slightly sweaty, having run all the way from their house. Coming to a sliding halt next to Jensen, she reached out to place one hand on his arm, as she bent over slightly to catch her breath. She dug the palm of her other hand into her side, as if fighting off a stitch. As she got control of her breathing and straightened up, she pinched Jensen's arm sharply. "Ow!" he said, more confused than hurt. "What was that for?"

"I told you to wait 'til I got here. Now here you are trying to gang up on her."

"I wasn't ganging up on her!" Danneel tsked at him, and then turned to look at the smaller woman across from her. Gen's face pale, lined with worry, her eyes bloodshot and rimmed in smudged mascara. "Gen, sweetie? Are you okay? I came over as fast as I could."

"I told you to stay away, D... I don't need your fuckin' help!" Gen suddenly snapped, jumping to her feet, having unknowingly slid onto the arm of the couch closest to her. "We slept together one time, Danneel! ONE time! Doesn't mean I belong to you!" she spat out, just as Jared walked back into the room.

She then spun on her heel and ran out of the room with Danneel chasing after her, calling out apologies and entreating the smaller woman to wait. Jensen looked at Jared, Jared looked at Jensen... both men wearing the same gobsmacked expression. Jensen recovered first. "Well... huh... never saw that one coming!"

**********

Gen stormed into her room, slammed the door as loud as she could, and threw herself face first on the bed, thinking, ‘God, could this get anymore fucked up?!?' Moments later, she heard the door open and Danneel entered. Sitting next to her on the bed, she placed her hand on her best friend's back and quietly said “Gen? I'm sorry."

"Jesus, D! This is such a goddamn mess!!" Gen exclaimed, standing up. “How could you have known about their marriage and not told me!?! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking they deserved to be happy," Danneel retorted. "If you had only known them from the beginning, Gen. Their connection was instantaneous, their bond undeniable. I'd never known two people who shared such an extraordinary love… I still don't.

Gen looked away, murmuring wistfully, "It is pretty unbelievable, isn't it?"

**********

Jared's knees started to give way and he sank onto the couch so he wouldn't fall down. Hanging his head, he let out a huge sigh and just sat there in a daze, staring blindly at the floor. “Jay?... “ Jensen asked quietly, putting his hand on Jared’s shoulder. After a few more seconds with no response, he shook him gently. “Come on, Jare. You’re kinda scaring me here.”

Running his hands down his face, and back up through his hair, Jared raised his eyes to lock with Jensen’s. "Jesus Christ, Jens... what… The… HELL…?!?" He was almost shrieking and his voice was becoming louder with each word. Jumping immediately to his feet, he shouted “God, could this get anymore fucked up!?!" as he pulled at his long strands of hair. As soon as the outburst was over, he went silent and his shoulders slumped, his adrenaline crashing precipitously.

"I’m not sure what to say at this point,” replied Jensen helplessly. “How about we just take a line from Scarlett in ‘Gone with the Wind’ and go with ‘Tomorrow is another day.’ ” Jared just looked at him with a bewildered expression. 

Holding his hand out to his husband, Jensen said “Come on, Jay. Let’s go home… to OUR home. Maria put the kids to bed and she left our favorite steak enchiladas – piled with extra cheese for you and swimming in molé sauce for me – and a pitcher of double-strength Platinum Patrón margaritas waiting for us in the boathouse.” Jared gazed gratefully at him, intertwined their fingers, and they walked out of the house.

**********

Jensen lead his lover out of the house by his hand, looking at the piles of stuff all over the grounds, he sighed. "Well, guess we need to pick this shit up before the rain starts."

Jared looked lost and puppy-eyed, just standing there, not knowing what to do. Jensen let go of his hand and went to the truck. Opening the hatch, he walked over to the nearest pile and started shoving things in. Jared, coming to his senses, started helping him. By the time they got to the last pile it started to downpour. They quickly got the rest of Jared's belongings in the truck and then hurriedly got in the front seat, soaked, but smiling and laughing at one another. It was a private joke between the two, a memory of a happy day they shared without personal drama happening around them. 

Jared looked longingly at Jensen, seeing rain drops fall from his freckled nose and it reminded him why they risked everything for one another. Jensen, lost in his own thoughts and trying to keep his eyes on the road, didn’t notice when Jared moved between his abs and the steering wheel. He also didn’t notice when his semi-hard cock was released from his pants until he felt Jared's soft velvet tongue swipe over the sensitive mushroom top of his now hard cock.

Jensen groaned. Not that he didn’t want it, but he really didn’t think it would be cool if he ended up crashing the car. That wouldn’t be particularly fun to explain to the insurance company.

“Jay, babe…wait until we get home,” he spoke even as he unconsciously spread his legs wider.

Jared nibbled the underside of the head causing his lover to moan. Jensen unconsciously tossed his head back before he remembered he was driving. Jared chuckled before diving completely onto Jensen's cock. The car swerved and Jensen panted. He needed to pull the car over before Jared got them killed. 

By the time he managed to pull the car over, Jared had wormed his hand into Jensen’s pants and was fondling his balls.

“Oh shit, Jay. Please.”

Jared hollowed his cheeks and took Jensen completely into his mouth. Jensen cried out and before he knew it he was coming hard, spilling his spunk down Jared’s mouth. Jared milked him dry and sat back panting heavily.

“My turn.”

Jensen let out a deep growl before pouncing on his husband, fingers scrambling to pull Jared's pants down. 

Jared frantically unzipped and shoved at the offending material. "God, yes, Jen," he groaned, hips thrusting up slightly as his husband's tongue wormed its way down the thick vein of his cock. His hands found purchase in Jensen's short hair, fingers tightening and pulling gently with pleasure. "Please, baby."

Jensen lapped at the clear fluid that was gathering at the tip, moaning at the familiar, intoxicating flavor. "That's it, Jay.....let it all go. You're safe here." One long, well-manicured finger strayed lower, tucking behind the heavy balls and rubbing firmly over Jared's furled opening. Meanwhile, his plush lips closed over his husband's cock and suckled.

The sound of the rain on the truck was nearly deafening, which made Jensen more eager to pull the rough sounds from his husband's throat. He sighed happily as Jared's hips began to stutter against him.

A sly grin spread across Jensen's handsome face and he slowly pulled his mouth off Jared's cock. Jared's eyes, which had been closed, flew open at the unexpected loss of contact. Unconsciously he bucked his pelvis up in an attempt to reconnect.

"Not so fast, baby," Jensen rasped. "Wanna make it real good for ‘ya." With that he stripped off his still open jeans as fast as he could in the constricted space. It was dark in the car, as the rainclouds grew even more menacing. In the distance a lightning bolt illuminated the sky briefly and the rumbling thunder mixed with the thudding of the downpour. 

Jensen brought his lips close to Jared's ear and sucked his earlobe in to nibble it briefly before closing his hand over Jared's open mouth to stifle the moan his lover was emitting.

"Shhh, baby... quiet now. You can be as loud as you want in a moment, but right now I need you to be quiet. Can you do that?" Jensen's voice was low, gravelly and full of promise. Jared nodded, his pupils wide with lust, and Jensen withdrew his hand. "Good," Jensen smiled, licking across Jared's bottom lip. "You got one job to do, baby, and that is to sit still and enjoy the ride."

With that, Jensen straddled Jared in the shotgun seat and carefully lined up his hole above Jared's hot, leaking, trembling cock. Jensen's own dick was half hard again and Jensen rubbed his entrance lightly across the precum coated head of his lover's dick to provide some lubrication. 

"Fuck, Jensen," Jared whispered hoarsely and struggled to keep his hands off Jensen's hips to slam him down onto his aching member. Slowly Jensen lowered himself more and more, feeling Jared's head breaching the tight ring, filling his ass more and more. By the time Jensen was flush against Jared, he was biting his lower lip and Jared was breathing erratically.

"Jensen, I'm so fucking hard, I'm not gonna last long," Jared panted, grabbing Jensen's now fully hard erection and squeezing. Jensen growled at the sensation and tightened around Jared in reflex, causing the other man to throw back his head and buck up. Whatever plans Jensen had had didn't matter anymore. 

Jared in full blown ecstasy was his undoing and he swiveled his hips once, twice and Jared was done for. He groaned loudly, pistoning his hips up, shooting his pent up load into Jensen's tight ass while clamping his hand around Jensen's cock like a vise. The sensation in Jared's dick seemed to last forever and when he relaxed back in the seat, his hand loosening the grip on Jensen's cock, a wave of hot, white cum emerged from Jensen's dickhead, coating Jared's hand.

"Fuck, Jensen. That was mind-blowing. Guess I needed that," Jared managed to squeeze out.

"Yeah, me too."

**********

The next morning, Jared was back at his house drinking coffee with Gen in the breakfast nook, like they'd often done over the 5+ years they'd been married. Especially in the last two years or so since Thomas started questioning why his daddy spent the night at Uncle Jensen's a lot. Sure, he only questioned it because he wondered why he wasn't allowed to spend the night as often, but it was still a sensitive topic they'd tried to head off by having Jared stay more often in his own home.

He and Jensen hated it, and they had taken to sleeping in Jared's guest house so that Jared would have an easier time sneaking back into his house before the boys woke up. It was a hassle they were all willing to put up with for the sake of the kids, but Jared still considered the beds in Jensen's Austin house and Vancouver apartment as their bed and he never could get a full night's sleep unless he was sleeping in one of them with Jensen at his side.

"So..." Jared said, breaking the silence. "You and Danneel?"

"it really was one time." Gen murmured, even as her cheeks bloomed red. "But now... now she says she loves me."

Jared's eyes widened, rendered speechless for a couple of seconds. "Wow," was all he could think to say. "How could Jensen and I not have known about this?"

Gen laughed bitterly. "Because... unlike you and Jensen... we're good at controlling ourselves in public."

"So, are you sure about divorcing?"

"Yes, I think it's time. I know the kids are still young, but I think having a happier mother and father would be the best thing for them. You know I never did believe in that whole 'staying together for the kids' sake.' The thing is.... if I terminate our contract, Dee says she'll do the same with Jensen."

"You can't both do it at the same time! It'll look too suspicious."

"Jared... when we terminate, we're also going to stop lying. We're going to tell the truth about everything."

Jared's eyes widened again in shock, his breathing became quick and erratic. He suddenly felt as if the walls were closing in and his vision began graying around the edges.

"Jared?!" Gen said loudly, just as Jensen walked in the back door.

"JARED!" he shouted, as the taller man began slumping in his seat. Despite being all the way across the kitchen, Jensen beat Gen to Jared's side just as he went into one of his full blown panic attacks.

Jared's pulse was spiking, his heart pounding. He began hyperventilating as he felt a sense of impending doom. Jensen went down on one knee, wrapping his left hand around the base of his neck. He gently placed his right hand over his husband's heart. He knew it was the one thing guaranteed to calm him down. 

"Breathe with me, Jay," Jensen spoke softly, as he inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "In... Out... In... Out..." he repeated over and over until he could feel Jared's heart rate settle and his respiration even out. "Okay now?" Nodding dumbly, Jared looked up, his tear-filled eyes meeting Jensen's worried ones.

"Gen?" Jensen said "Danneel's waiting outside for you." She turned and left the room.

"God, Jens," Jared whispered. "What are we gonna do?"

"We're going to get through this. Together." replied Jensen. "Like we always do."

"But... Gen said...," Jared stumbled. "She said... they'll both tell everything."

"I don't think they will when it comes down to it," Jensen calmly responded. "You think they honestly want people to know we've never even had sex with them? That our children were all created through IVF?" he continued. "And that they did it for money and to further their acting careers?"

Jared looked startled, shaking his head as tears streamed down his face. "But..."

"I talked to Danneel before coming over," Jensen interrupted. "She really doesn't want a big, public mess. She truly loves Gen and she's going to try to talk to her about a workable solution for all of us."

"God, I hope...," Jared murmured. 

"I promise we'll figure this out, Jay," Jensen said as stood up and held his hand out. "Now come on, let's go play with the kids. We've got a few hours before our plane leaves."


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived in Vancouver that night and went back to work the next morning. It was a grueling script under the best of circumstances and their situation was anything but. They powered through the days, and held each other tight through the nights. NashCon came and went, with them trying to keep their PDA under control as much as possible. 

It was ironic that the last day of filming for 'Red Meat' was also the one-year anniversary of 'Always Keep Fighting'. To say the last 12 months had been difficult was hardly an exaggeration. 

Jared was especially emotional as he began his Facebook livestream to announce ‘Love Yourself First’, his newest campaign. He knew the only reason he hadn't had a meltdown yet was because Jensen was there in the trailer with him. But the dam completely gave way as soon as he'd closed with "Love yourself first. Always keep fighting."

They were in Jared's trailer lounging around watching the baseball game on the wide screen TV when Jensen's phone rang. Caller ID showed a pic of JJ and Danni. "Yeah," said Jensen as he answered it, distracted. Jared was still lying on the couch watching the game, and didn't notice when Jensen got up. Jensen moved into the kitchen to get them both another beer as well as talk without Jared overhearing. 

"This is a fucking mess, Jensen. She still wants to make your lives hell." 

Jensen sighed. "Well, if that's the way she wants to play it... Jared has a really good lawyer." 

Sighing in turn, Danni responded. "I'm trying Jensen, I really am. I don't know what to do." 

Jensen grabbed the two beers and headed into the TV room where Jared was sitting. "Hey baby girl! How's Daddy's favorite princess?" Jensen said even though Danni was still on the line.  


"Jay is there huh?!" asked Danni.

"Yup, Uncle Jay says hi!" Jensen smiled at Jared. He hated talking about Jared behind his back, but there was no other option at this point. He was just trying to avoid the breakdown that was on the verge of raising its ugly head. Jensen let Danni go after telling her he had to get back to work. He sat back down with Jared pressed firmly to his side on the couch and went back to the game.

Jared smiled, taking the beer from Jensen, “Everything okay?”

Jensen plastered on a smile and nodded, “Yeah. JJ just wanted to talk. You know her.”

Jensen knew he was gonna be in a world of trouble if and when Jared learned the truth about what he and Danni talked about, but he didn’t want to deal with that fallout. Not now. Now, he just wanted to enjoy some peace and quiet with his husband. Even if it was short-lived. 

“Jens, do you think…Genevieve will…”

Jensen placed a finger on his lips, “What I think is that I’m trying to enjoy a little time with my husband.”

“But…”

“Jay, come on, man, don’t worry about it okay? Whatever happens, happens.”

Jared huffed and turned back to the game that he wasn’t really watching. It bothered him that Jensen wasn’t as worried as he was about what Genevieve would do to them. Because it wasn’t just his life Gen would ruin. It was Jensen’s as well. 

“Jay…”

“No, you’re right. Just forget it. Watch the stupid game.”

Jensen groaned. Great, now he had a pissed off husband to deal with on top of everything.

Jensen reached over and placed a reassuring hand on his husband's knee, squeezing gently. 

"I'm sorry." He took a deep breath. "I'm worried, too. But you have to know by now that the general public won't be totally overthrown by this idea. I mean, there are people who make up those stories about us and do those drawings. The crew already knows enough to put two and two together, don't you think? It's only a matter of time before the network's hush money runs out and some PA leaks it to the wrong press."

Jared tensed visibly and Jensen sighed. 

"Bad choice of words. Sorry. But what I mean is that the fans won't hate us. Our families can't hate us. The worst that could happen is that they cancel the show...and while I don't want that to happen...," he paused, rubbing his hand over his face, "We've had a great run with it. The Con circuit alone has us in cash flow for years, even if we quit everything and move to Bali."

Jared laughed, shaking, eyes tearing up and forehead creased with fear. "You wanna move to Bali?"

Jensen smiled, gathering his husband in his arms. "If that's what it takes to make you happy and safe, yes."

Jared enjoyed being held in silence for a while. He knew with Jensen by his side he could weather any storm Gen could possibly throw at them. Jensen's hand was rubbing small circles on his back. Taking a deep breath, Jared let out the air again slowly.

"So, what did Danni say?

"Danni?" Jensen frowned, but Jared didn't miss the brief flicker of panic in those green eyes.

"Yeah, Danni. I know you weren't talking to JJ. So, what gives?" Jared was dreading the truth but he knew he had to face it at one point. And he could cope. He was Sam fucking Winchester after all. Jared grinned.

"Well, your ‘wife’ plans to go the muddy route. I had thought after I talked to her she would reconsider, but she's like a mule in this case. Jare... only way I can see this to go sort of smooth is to take the wind out of her sails." Jared raised a questioning eyebrow at Jensen. "Well, she thinks she’ll hurt us most by outing us, right?" Jared nodded sharply and swallowed hard. "She can't do that if we do it first."

At Jensen's declaration, Jared straightened, almost jumping up. "Are you serious? You must be out of your mind, Jen... they... they will tear us apart..."

Jensen's gentle finger on his lips smothered Jared's protest. "Look, they won't cancel us in the middle of the season so either way we will have a few months to figure out what we'll do. The only thing we would have to figure out would be how to handle the situation with the kids. Is there anything we know about Gen that would make her unfit to have sole custody in the eyes of the law?"

**********

Jensen watched as Jared escorted the fan back off the stage, the last question having been an easy one they'd playfully answered to the glee and amusement of the fans in the large convention hall. He began to rub his hands nervously as Jared made his way back to his side.

He locked eyes with Jared, and Jensen mourned the happy smile on his husband's face as it began to slip and the worry and angst began to take over again. But he nodded at Jensen, his lips firming in determination. Jensen's heart beat harder with the strong feeling of love for the tall, brave man he'd married all those years ago.

Turning back to his mic, Jensen cleared his throat nervously. The band quit playing the jaunty 'Last Question' song, and semi-quiet settled over the crowd as they sensed something was up. Their fans had always been highly attuned to them and Jensen usually found it disconcerting. But today, he hoped the closeness the fans felt for them would benefit him and Jared.

He glanced to the side and saw Rich and Rob giving them questioning looks. He smiled tightly at them before turning back to the mic with a determined air.

He felt Jared taking his hand in his, sending him support and love through the contact. He heard quite a few fans gasping at the sight, and saw a multitude of cameras and phones popping up in the air held up by various arms.

Clearing his throat nervously, Jensen thought it was now or never.

"Before we leave, Jared and I would like to share some news with y'all. Some of you may not like it, some of you might. But we just wanted to let everyone know that we never intended to hurt anyone with what we've done all these years."

There was now a deathly quiet in the room as everyone strained to catch every word. Jared, deciding he didn't want to leave it all to Jensen to have to shoulder the weight, stepped closer to the mic.

"Some info about us will be released soon, and we wanted to be the first to come clean, set the record straight before any lies or suppositions could be spread around."

Jensen nodded, as he tightened his hold on Jared's hand.

"First off..." Jared continued, his features pale, but still looking determined. "Genevieve and I were never really married."

There was an audible rush of gasps going through the room, even as Jensen leaned forward to add his comment. "Neither were Danneel and I."

There was a rolling wave of sound as the fans began muttering mixed comments of shock, disbelief, growing anger and even glee.

"We are married, yes." said Jensen, causing everyone to drop into a heavy silence. "But Jared and I are married to each other, not to Genevieve and Danneel."

The hall exploded in sound as the fans went wild.

**********

As soon as the door to their dressing room closed, the two husbands embraced. Right hands resting on each other's hearts and foreheads touching, they simply stood there quietly for a few moments, breathing in each other's scent. They had been running high on adrenaline and emotions for the last week and needed a few moments to just 'be' before they were called onstage. 

Prior to the Con, Jared and Jensen had contacted Mark Pedowitz, The CW President, as well as Peter Roth, President of its parent company, Warner Brothers, to tell them of their planned announcement. Yes... tell them, not ask them. Coming out with their full story was no longer a negotiable in their lives, personal OR professional. 

Though discussions were underway regarding their new, two-year contracts, they had agreed 'consequences be damned.' The network execs had been surprisingly supportive. They had suspected for years the co-stars were much more than friends. Eric Kripke confirmed he knew all along, so together, they jointly decided to do what they could to assist the men.

Jared and Jensen had also called upon their longtime close friends, Matt Bomer and Simon Halls, to help. Having successfully kept their relationship, marriage and children secret for years, the couple offered sage advice for telling their tale. They had really appreciated their candor and encouragement.

They had decided not to utilize their own publicists, managers or agencies for this undertaking. After all, they'd been part of the vast network of people who had convinced them to lie from the beginning. Instead, they used Simon and his extensive and powerful contacts. Jared and Jensen were not A-list celebrities, but it was crucial this be handled with the utmost care as it would pave the way for other actors.

In record time, two principal media vehicles were confirmed. The biggest coup was a prime spot on 'The Ellen DeGeneres Show.' In addition, People Magazine had immediately agreed to an exclusive cover story, clandestinely conducting the interview and photoshoot over the weekend. The issue would be released tomorrow, Tuesday, after 'Ellen' aired, and before the newest SPN episode aired. 

'Chitters' told the tale of two gay hunters who were life partners. Everyone believed the timing would work to their advantage so media events were deliberately scheduled to coincide with its release as the story would resonate for many people. They also knew the fact the two men had played onscreen brothers for ten years would significantly impact public opinion. Ellen was enthusiastic about incorporating that into the segment that would begin taping shortly.

This was the day they would tell the entire world the truth about them and they were by turns exhilarated and terrified. But mostly, they were relieved. They were so engrossed in their deep, loving and passionate kiss they never heard the light knock. The PA poked her head in the room saying, "It's time, guys..." The men pulled apart slowly at the sound of her voice. Sighing, she added "... and good luck... you're gonna rock," as she turned to lead them away. 

They stood, hands linked, waiting in place just offstage. Ellen's booming voice rang out with "Our next guests are the co-stars of TV's longest-running sci-fi/horror genre show, Supernatural." She waited a beat, continuing, "Please join me in welcoming these two tall - and totally tantalizing - Texans... Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles!!!"

Jared gave his husband's hand a firm squeeze, and with their fingers intertwined, he led them on to the stage just as Jensen muttered "Here goes everything..."

The audience was going crazy as the men walked out on stage. The noise was almost deafening as Ellen came forward to greet them. Jensen held his right hand out to shake her hand while still holding tightly to Jared's. Jared however, released it gently to wrap Ellen in one of his signature full body hugs. Ellen leaned in as she whispered "I hope this isn't too painful for you both." 

The crowd started clapping and chanting "J2! J2! J2!" Jensen smiled and yelled to the crowd in his Dean voice and with his signature smirk. "I knew there were some witches in here!" Instead of the usual arm chairs the boys were seated on a love seat, Jared sat closest to Ellen with Jensen on his right, shoulders and knees touching in their typical 'no personal space' way. Jared placed his large palm on Jensen's thigh and gently squeezed as Ellen started the interview.

"So folks...I just got one of those famous 'Pada-hugs'...Eat your hearts out!" Ellen joked. "It's sure great to see you back Jared. Last time you were here was in 2005 after the show’s premiere... my, how you’ve grown. What are you feeding him?" She looked at Jensen with a wink, who just smiled. 

"Jensen, you’ve never been here, why is that?" The audience whooped and clapped.

"Honestly? I'm pretty shy and try to keep myself out of the limelight." Jensen blushed, nervously squeezing his left knee and letting his hand brush Jared's.

"Well the jig is up!" Ellen responded "So, boys... I understand you shared some pretty shocking news at your convention last week... How long?" 

Jared cleared his throat and replied "Together? It's been ten years today. Married? September 9th will be seven years." The crowd oohed and aahed.

"That's a long time...to keep a secret. So when did you know you were 'it' for each other?" Ellen asked as the men shared an intimate smile with each other.

Jensen replied "That first day auditioning, we both knew there was something special between us." The crowd could be heard loudly saying “Awww.”

"Now you didn't know each other before the show right?" asked Ellen.

Jared looked up at Ellen from studying Jensen's fingers. "Umm..no. We'd never met, though I saw him in Days and we'd heard of each other through friends we worked with on the WB network." 

The audience responded with more ‘aawwws.’ Ellen then interrupted, saying. “Well, ladies and gents, let’s take a commercial break and when we come back, we’ll hear more from our two leading men…”


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in the back of the limo, Jensen let out a long sigh, smiling a little as Jared took his hand and squeezed. 

"It's over, Jen."

"Not all of it. The magazine...."

Jared scooted closer to his husband in the seat, letting the warmth of his body calm Jensen as it usually did. He could feel the slight tension within the older man's thigh and shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the side of Jensen's head. 

"The magazine comes out tomorrow, yes. But we gave the interview ourselves. We posed for the photos. We gave primary approval and our agents signed off on them. We know what's going to be seen tomorrow and it's going to be okay." When Jensen didn't immediately relax, he kissed his jaw, nuzzling behind his ear with his nose. "The hardest part is over, baby. We've had an outpouring of support. The con, social media, the interview here today...."

Just then, the limo screeched to a halt, forcing the two men to jerk unpleasantly inside. 

"What the hell?"

Peering out the darkened windows, Jared could see the flashbulbs of several cameras, as well as a group of people clamoring to get close to the car. They held signs and wore shirts with hateful messages. A balloon, filled with some sort of chunky liquid, splattered against the window closest to Jensen and both men jumped. 

"FAGGOTS!" 

Jensen began to tremble, hands searching out his husband's for an anchor. Jared slapped at the glass partition between them and the driver. 

"What's the hold up? Get us out of here," he hollered, panic setting in. Another balloon exploded on his side of the limo.

The horn honked and the driver was yelling, but neither man could understand what was going on. Tears started falling down Jensen's cheeks.

"It's not over, Jay. I....I can't....."

"Jen?" Jared's eyes got wide when he saw his lover's tears. It was so unlike Jensen to lose it. But Jared saw something else, too. Anger.

"Jen, stay calm and let's just get outta here. Clif?" He hollered.

Jensen's hand was fiddling with the door handle. Damn right he was angry. He and Jared didn't deserve this. They hadn't hurt anyone and there was nothing wrong with how they felt. Just as he was ready to wipe away the treacherous tears and storm out to take on whoever was there, Jared pressed the button to lock the door.

"Jay, what...?"

"Don't do anything in anger, Jensen. Nothing good will come from it." Jared gazed at Jensen seeing the tension in the older man slowly melting away. "I know you wanna take a stand. I know how you feel because I know you like I know myself... maybe better. And I know it's all because you're afraid you will lose me. And you can't bear that thought. Same as Dean can't bear to lose Sam. But you won't change those idiots' opinions if you go out there and take a swing at them. Let's get to the hotel and calm down. Then we think of how to deal with it."

Jensen's expression softened as the tear on his cheek started to dry. "You're right, Jay... you always are. Clif... get us out of here."

They drove in silence for about 15 minutes until Clif announced they had arrived at their hotel. 

The boys opened the back door and slipped out. Jared let out some air he didn't know he was holding when nobody was in sight for the short walk to the hotel lobby. He was walking in Jensen's wake, their hands connected, when all of a sudden Jensen stopped, causing Jared to collide with the solidity of his back.

"Jen? Wh....," Jared started, then froze. The lobby was deserted but for five redneck types with a baseball bat.

Jared stepped up beside Jensen, shoulders back, body ready for anything. "Can we help you gentlemen?"

The oldest and biggest of the group took a step forward and Jared noted the stiffening of Jensen's jaw from the corner of his eyes, before quickly turning his attention back to the group of bat-wielding men, just as the leader began to speak.

"No sir, Mr. Padalecki. We're here to help YOU. My sons and I..." He turned to gesture at the other four men. "...are longtime fans of the show and we heard about the crowds gathering at the studio, especially the overly righteous, bigoted and homophobic groups looking to make an example of you two. We couldn't just sit at home and let that happen. Not in our town. Another group of my relatives were there at the studio to make sure you got away unharmed, and my boys and I are here to make sure you stay that way."

Jared and Jensen's jaws dropped in awe, until a big, radiant smile broke out over Jared's face. Stepping forward with an outstretched hand, Jared shook the older man's hand vigorously as Jensen came to his side, a smile also on his face.

"Thank you so much, sir. For your support. We truly do have the most awesome fans in the world. What are your names?" Jensen said as he also shook the man's hand, even as Jared moved on to shaking the hands of the other men.

"I'm Lewis Riley and y'all don't need to learn all their names at this moment. We've got more important things to worry about."

Just then, three women, also wielding bats, came out of a door at the other end of the lobby, followed by a group of men all wearing the hotel's uniform and ran to join the men.

"My wife Krystal and our daughters." Lewis explained. The youngest woman stopped in her tracks and goggled openly at Jensen. Her mother looked at her in exasperation, and nudged her with her elbow. The woman immediately flushed a bright red, but closed her mouth and dropped her eyes in embarrassment. Jared grinned even as he stepped up to greet them too. The youngest again went wide-eyed, but recovered quicker when the older daughter began giggling.

"They're comin', Lew," Krystal said. "We got most of the staff to hole up in the restaurant on the 2nd floor and to keep trying to call the cops 'cos we couldn't get through. Even our cellphones won't work. But Lew, we could see a large crowd coming down the street from the window up there."

Just then, Clif came rushing through the front doors, and Lewis and his boys instantly raised their bats. The hotel staff also tensed up, as if ready to fight.

"No, no! He's with us!" Jared shouted. "Cliffy, what's going on out there?"

"I had to park the car down the street, but I could see a large group headed this way. What's going on here?" asked Clif, eyeing the Riley family with suspicion.

"They're friends wanting to help." Jensen answered, even as he turned to Lewis. "Mr. Riley, sir, Jared and I appreciate the support, but we'd really prefer if you'd get your family and get to somewhere safe. It would be a shame to see you or any of your family hurt."

"I'd have to agree with him, sir." interjected the man in the fancier hotel uniform. "I'm Jim Miller, assistant GM to the hotel, and this is my security staff. Protecting our guests is our job."

"We won't attack unless they attack first. My family and I aren't just here 'cos we support these boys. We're also supporting their rights. Two of my sons are gay and one of my daughters is bisexual. My wife and I are doing this for them, too."

Jared could see the stubborn set to the man's face and body and turned to Clif desperately. "Clif, where are your guys? This family shouldn't have to be put in danger!"

"From our last communication, they're still stuck trying to control the crowd at the studio. We're on our own until the cops can get here, man."

"That seals it." said Lewis. "We're staying."

Jared and Jensen looked at each other with dread in their eyes, even as they unconsciously reached out to grab the other's hand.

Lewis and Jim walked over to the couple, each grabbing one of their elbows. They began to lead them away towards the elevators, but the two men were having none of it. Jared stopped, and yanking his arm away firmly, stated emphatically, "There's no fucking way we're leaving y'all to fight alone. This is our battle." 

"What he said," Jensen added, digging his heels in.

Faint 'dings' from the elevators sounded in the otherwise silent area near them. As soon as the doors opened, out rushed a number of familiar faces. They couldn't believe it... Supernatural cast and crew, friends and co-workers alike... even a couple of the top-brass CW and WB network execs were standing right in front of them. Jared and Jensen just stared, mouths agog. 'Could they really be here to support us?' they asked themselves silently. 

One of their dearest friends and the show's creator, Eric Kripke, stepped forward and spoke fondly as if in answer to their unspoken question, "We've been waiting upstairs in the Rooftop Grille to surprise you with a big celebration."

Jim Beaver then stalked over to stand right in front of the men he considered his surrogate sons. "Well... why're you two idjits just standing there with your mouths hanging open? Cat got your tongues?" 

Jared recovered first, asking bewilderedly, "What are y'all doing here?"

"And why did you come??" interjected Jensen, looking dumb-founded. "Don't you know there are a bunch of crazy people on their way over here - RIGHT NOW - to show and tell us just what they think of us and our love for each other?!?" he asked, voice raised alarmingly.

"Balls!!!" exclaimed Jim loudly. "If there's one thing - and one thing ONLY- you should have learned by now - from us ALL...," he continued, spreading his arms wide to encompass the large group, "Is that family don't end with blood, boys."

Just then the door behind the front desk slammed open, and barreling through it came one 6' 7", 250-plus-pound-pissed-off Jeff Padalecki, followed by one none-too-pleased Josh Ackles. They had been listening and waiting for the right moment to make their presence known, and rushed over to stand in front of their startled siblings. 

"And... baby brothers...," Josh said, briefly clasping his arms tightly around Jensen. Leaning back, and looking straight into his eyes, Josh went on, "One thing you sure as hell should have learned from US is...," nodding over at Jeff to continue. 

"Family always has your back," Jeff declared as he wrapped his huge body around Jared and gave him one of his own patented Pada-hugs. 

Jared pulled himself out of his brother's embrace. "Well, then," he smirked with a raised brow as he clapped each one of his hands around one of each of his brother's shoulders. Glancing in turn at Jeff and Josh, he then winked at Jensen, and quipped with a wry grin, "Come on. We got work to do," as he strode away.

In the end, no one could even have believed the small "army" of protesters had been a threat. With Jared and Jensen at the front of their own battalion, they stood firmly at the lobby doors, hands clasped tightly together and feet planted solidly on the ground. 

When five minutes went by and nothing happened, Jensen glanced at Jared. "What's the plan?"

Jared frowned down at his husband. "Not sure. Lewis?"

Lewis marched forward, peering out the lobby doors, then opened them and walked outside. He paced one end of the sidewalk to the next, bat lowered and forehead crinkled in confusion. Eventually, he came back inside.

"Not a single one of 'em left, guys. There're a couple patrol cars sitting down the road from where you came, but nothing else. It's damn strange."

Jared breathed out in relief, then chuckled. "Might you say....it's supernatural?"

Jensen jabbed his husband with his elbow. "Seriously?"

"Well, then!" Jim came forward, clapping his hands and giving a hearty smile. "Let's get these two up to the party before the champagne gets warm and the steaks get cold."


	5. Chapter 5

The party was in full swing. The cast and crew with a few family members as well as the newfound friends with the baseball bats - which had been put aside - were enjoying champagne, beer and other drinks as well as a colorful finger food buffet. Jensen was enjoying the party, especially the part of not having to keep his hands off Jared anymore. When he and Jared had shared a brief but passionate kiss, the crowd had cheered and lifted their glasses. Somehow it was still unbelievable how things had turned out. Leaning into his lover's space, Jensen whispered in his ear.

"Pinch me."

Jared grinned and pinched Jensen's buttocks, evoking a short yelp from the shorter man. Everybody was getting more or less buzzed by the alcohol and even though Jensen hadn't had that much yet, he felt the need to relieve his bladder.

"Back in a mo, Jay. Gotta go drain the main vein," Jensen whispered again and handed Jared his half empty bottle. Then he made his way down the hallway to take care of business. Jared's eyes were glued to his man's ass until he disappeared around a corner and Jared felt a hand tapping his shoulder. Turning, he saw Misha holding out his own bottle in a salute. Jared's eyes narrowed slightly but he returned the gesture and took a sip. The next moment Misha kind of crashed into him as Travis brushed past them, apparently in pursuit of the same aim as Jensen. 

"Sorry," Misha mumbled, glaring at Travis' back and Jared relaxed. "He can be an inconsiderate jackass."

"Takes one to know one, eh, Misha?" Jared grinned and Misha laughed. 

"Guess I deserved that."

**********

Jensen was just done washing his hands when the washroom door opened and he looked up to see Travis walking in.

"Hey, man," he greeted. "Enjoying the party?" Travis gazed at him, face oddly impassive, causing Jensen to frown. "Something wrong?"

Travis chuckled at Jensen's words, an empty, hollow sound. "Funny you should ask that. You wanna know what's wrong?" He didn't give Jensen a second to answer. "As long as you were happily married to Danni, I could ignore the fact you were married. She's just a woman." Travis' grimace briefly widened into a fake grin. "But now you outed yourself. And Jared. And everybody is so damned happy about it. But you know... you were never supposed to be Jared's. You!... you were supposed to be MINE!!"

And with that Travis swung his tightly clenched fist at Jensen's jaw, connecting with an audible crack, followed by a pained moan.

It took Jensen a moment to realize what was happening and when he did, he blocked the onslaught of punches, landing a few of his own. Instinct and training kicked in and he managed to shove Travis off, taking the brief respite to get past him towards the door, but Travis could take a few and wrestled him into the wall. Attempting to take the fight down to the floor he hooked his leg around Jensen's and pushed, succeeding in throwing Jensen off balance and tumbling on top of the man. Travis drew his fist back, preparing for the next strike when the door flew open.

"Jensen? What's taking you so long? Your beer is getting w..."

Jared froze when he took in the situation before him. Dropping the bottles, he grabbed Travis' fist before he could land another punch.

Travis turned and launched himself at Jared. "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!"

Despite being much bigger than Travis, the crazed ferocity of Travis' attack had Jared backpedaling fast until he overbalanced and landed on his back in the middle of the main room with Travis on top of him, the back of Jared's head cracking against the hard marble floor, rendering him instantly unconscious.

With a strangled shout of rage, Jensen had scrambled after them. He launched himself at Travis, his momentum sending them crashing into a set of tables and chairs, drinking glasses falling and shattering around them as the two men pummeled each other furiously.

Ruth, Kim and Briana ran and fell to their knees beside Jared as Jim, Clif, and some of the security guys tried to break Jensen and Travis apart. Clif managed to get a chokehold lock in and violently jerked Travis away from Jensen, but not before the enraged actor grabbed up the base of a broken champagne glass and stabbed it in Jensen's arm.

More security guards poured into the room, practically piling up on top of Travis, while also trying to keep Jensen’s and Jared's friends from getting at him. Osric managed to squeeze through and when a gap opened up briefly, he let loose a high, vicious kick that snapped Travis' head back, knocking him out completely.

Singer and Kripke were holding up Jensen, Kripke having ripped off his tie, struggling to wrap it around Jensen's arm to form a tourniquet. The gaping cut on his lower arm was gushing blood before Kripke managed to tighten it.

Jensen was moaning Jared's name through his split lip, half his face already swelling. He managed to break free of the two men, dropping to his knees and crawling frantically to him. He didn't realize that he was crying brokenly as he took Jared's head carefully into his lap. Looking frantically around, gasping hard, he screamed. "HELP HIM, PLEASE!"

The adrenaline rush fading, the pain crashing over him along with the blood loss finally took its toll. Jensen's eyes rolled up and his body went lax as he crumpled to the floor. Being the closest to him at that point, Rob grunted as he caught Jensen's full weight and eased him down to the floor.

At over six and a half feet tall, Jeff Padalecki towered over everyone in the room, so he had seen, not only heard, the brawl unfolding. He'd grabbed Josh by the elbow and yanked him along as he rushed over to Jared and Jensen, shouting "Out of the way, people! Make a hole!! I'm a doctor and their brother to boot!" Everybody quickly cleared a path for the two men, anxious for them to get medical attention immediately. 

"Ackles, hold Jay's head still while I look at Jen first. He's still losing too much blood too fast," Jeff barked at Josh as he got down on his knees at Jensen's side. He quickly took his jacket off, folding it into a large wad and putting pressure on the site of the deep wound while Josh knelt next to Jared to do as bid.

Looking up to see his sister, Megan, running over to them, Jeff yelled out "Meg! Go to our suite and get my medical bag! STAT!!" She turned the other way to jog towards the elevators, rolling her eyes and muttering to herself 'What the hell... this isn't the OR and I'm not some tech assistant you can just order around like the orthopedic surgeon you are, jerk!'

The older Rileys had appeared, as if by magic. "I was a medic in the Marines, son, and my wife Krystal here was a nurse," Lew said. "Just tell us what we can do to help." 

Jeff looked up at the couple with relief; he sure could use the extra hands. "Mr. Riley, sir," he said. "If you could keep the pressure on here while I cut away his shirt to take a good look at the cut, I'd be much obliged. And Mrs. Riley...?" Jeff continued, nodding over at Travis' unconscious body, "If you could..."

"Check on asshole over there," Krystal interrupted, glancing quickly towards the men's assailant. "Got it...," she went on "But you best know that if he comes around with even halfway clear eyes, I'm apt to take one of the kids' bats and bash him over the head with it to knock him out again." 

Those close enough to hear her chuckled mirthlessly, with Jim Beaver exclaiming "You might have to take me on for first crack, ma’am... son of a bitch deserves more than that!"

Handing his pocket knife to Jeff as though it was a scalpel, Lew seamlessly took over duty of trying to stem the blood flow from Jensen's lower arm. "And none of that 'Sir' business, boy... I work for a living," he commented. "I only answer to Lew with family and friends." Jeff took the knife and sliced the sleeve completely off at the shoulder, gently raising his arm up slightly to pull it away from underneath. 

Jared had started to stir at that point. Slowly opening his hazel eyes, he came into immediate contact with worried green ones. There was a swift and deep intake of air as he was momentarily taken aback thinking it was his lover, but he relaxed somewhat when he recognized Josh's countenance instead. "Josh... where's Jens...? Is he okay?!," voice rising as he began to panic.

"Take it easy, Jay," Josh replied. "Jeff's with him, taking care of him right over there." He tilted his head towards them as he tried holding Jared's still, but there was no holding the moose back when it came to his husband. Josh had never known two people more totally in tune with each other... It was astounding. 'And frustrating' he said silently to himself. Jared took one look over and saw the blood around Jensen's arm and all over his clothes. Color draining completely from his face, he immediately passed out again.

Megan was running back with Jeff's bag just as Lew said, "This is gonna need stitches, son... and lots of them."

"I know, Lew, we gotta get this show on the road pronto," Jeff agreed. "I've got all the supplies I need - needles, pincers, suturing thread - even some strong local anesthetic." He noticed Jensen continuing to pale from the blood loss, and went on. "Got everything except something to sterilize the wound..." he trailed off. Locking eyes with the Marine, they both reached a wordless understanding and looked around. 

Beaver, having stood as close as he could get to his 'adopted' sons, bellowed out, "Hey, bartender!!! Come over here and pour us a bottle of whiskey!!" 

Jeff worked feverishly once he had the whiskey, cleaning the wound and stitching what he could, thankful that Jensen was unconscious. He checked over the bruises and cuts on his brother's husband's face and knuckles. He sent for ice and urged other party goers to help him keep the ice packed on the swelling, while he scooted over to check on Jared.

Jared had fared much better than Jensen, but Jeff cleaned the wounds and put ice on the swelling portions just the same. Finally, he fished around at the bottom of his bag for his ammonia packets and cracked one open. Passing it beneath Jared's nose a couple of times, he was pleased when his brother's fox-like eyes fluttered open with coherence.

"Stay still, man. Jensen's gonna be okay. Got him patched up and we'll head to the hospital soon. Everything's under control now." He paused, happy when Jared didn't move, save for the quick flicker of his eyes in the direction of his husband. "You good?"

Jared's mouth twitched into a sad smirk and his head jerked affirmatively. 

"Okay. Good. Now....can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"

"Four."

"Great." Jeff paused, looking over at Jensen's prone form, protected by Jim and Clif. "Now....can you remember what was happening when you found Jensen and that....guy?" He saw Jared swallow harshly and he laid a hand on his arm gently. "Take your time."

Taking a deep breath, Jared concentrated. "I went after Jensen and saw Travis punching him. I don't know why. I think I tried stopping Travis but it's just blank from there on. What did I miss?"

Jeff filled his brother in as briefly as he could. Jared's face displayed various shades of anger and horror as he heard of the damage Travis had caused. 

"Jeff?" Josh called from where he was kneeling with his own brother. "His pulse is a bit thready. Do you think we..." Josh trailed off, not wanting to spook Jared any further.

"Meg?" Jeff called. "Was that saline pack in my car still?"

"Yeah, I'll fetch it," Meg replied and Jeff thanked her with a smile. 

"Jensen lost a good amount of blood so we need to top him up a little with fluid. He'll be fine." Jeff explained for Jared and Josh's benefit. "It's probably why he's still out."

"And he got like half his jaw covered in bruises," Josh growled, sparing only a brief glance at the still out assailant. "Probably got his brain rattled too much."

Meg returned with the saline and Jeff swiftly worked to have it running.

About ten minutes later, Jensen's eyelids started to flutter. This small sign of returning back to consciousness was all Jared needed to forget the pounding in his head and to escape his brother's probing hands.

"Jensen? Jen?" Jared coaxed, running a finger softly across the unbruised parts of Jensen's face. "Come on, baby. Open those gorgeous green eyes for me."

Not able to resist his man, Jensen cracked open first one, then both eyes and flashed a weak smile, which ended in a groan.

"Jensen?" Jeff gently pushed away his brother to go over the usual routine to assess his patient's state. Jared made way but refused to let go of Jensen's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

"Jared, he'll be fine. But I think he needs some visual diagnostics on his ribs and jaw. I'd recommend taking him to the ER for x-rays," Jeff suggested when he had finished. Jensen frowned at these words, clearly not happy, but Jared's gaze stopped him from protesting.

"Okay, Jeff. Please Jen... comply. I know you hate it, but you don't have to be Dean right now. You can show you're hurt." Jensen's frown deepened into a scowl, but he said nothing. Then he nodded, relishing in the smile this gesture brought on Jared's face. "Thank you! I'm glad I don't have to fight you on this, because just like Sam needs Dean to be okay and vice versa, I need you to be alright, too, Jen."

An hour later, Genevieve tore her shocked and horrified gaze from the Breaking News spotlight that had just played. Everything was so messed up. She never meant for any of this to happen.

She sobbed as she thought of Jensen injured and laid up in the hospital. Jared probably heartbroken and stuck to his side like glue. She thought about all that they'd had to endure all because she wanted some revenge. All because Jared could never return her love.

She thought she'd known what she was getting into when agreeing to be Jared's beard, but she was wrong. She'd fallen for Jared and had grown to care for Jensen and Danneel and all their children as well.

But a part of her she never wanted to acknowledge hated Jensen as well. Jealous of all the time and attention he got from Jared without even having to ask for it. Jared always gravitating to him, always yearning for him when they were apart. She knew Jensen felt the same way about Jared, but it didn't ease the pain in her heart.

And now, Jared and Jensen were getting dragged through a media circus. Hate groups were threatening them. Their kids were crying 'cos they didn't spend as much time with them as they used to, trying to keep the craziness away from the kids. And then this latest debacle.

And it was all her fault. Her selfish, hateful, spiteful and vindictive self, caused all this pain and heartache. Tears overflowed as she carefully sat herself on the nearby couch. Hearing a sound, she looked up at the doorway to see Danneel standing there.

She was dressed to the nines, complete with full makeup, three-inch heeled boots, coat, and emerald green crew neck light knit dress. At her feet was the luggage she'd brought with her when she'd moved in weeks before. 'Oh god, she's leaving me too.'

**********

To say it had been a trying day was an understatement of monumental proportions.

The ambulance ride alone had been a nightmare. The husbands had refused to be separated. Everyone knew the combined force of will of one giant Moose and his beloved Squirrel was impenetrable. It’d been a hell of a battle to convince the EMTs it was futile to argue, but they'd finally accommodated both men – Jensen on a gurney and Jared on a bench seat. Jeff had ridden along to keep peace, and yes, to personally oversee their treatment. Call him obsessed, but he just didn’t trust anyone to take care of his baby brothers at this point. 

The entire Ackles-Padalecki clan was now gathered in a private waiting room. Donna and Sherri in the corner, nursing cups of tea… Megan and Mackenzie in the opposite corner, sleeping on a small sofa, having collapsed from sheer exhaustion and adrenaline drain… Alan, Gerry, Josh and Jeff in the center, standing. 

The men all nodded silently to each other. “It’s time,” Jeff declared, turning and leading them all to Jared’s and Jensen’s room. “At least they’re bandaged up and heavily medicated, so they probably can’t actually kill us,” he joked as they reached the door. A unanimous ‘humph’ was the only response.

The sight upon entering was actually endearing, especially after their hellish day. Two huge men, squeezed onto one tiny bed, heads sharing a single pillow. Jared leaned over the side of Jensen’s uninjured arm, long leg wrapped around him, hand over his heart. God only knew what sweet nothings they were whispering into each other’s ears.

“Hey,” Jared greeted them softly as he heard the door open. Immediately noticing the looks of strain on their families’ faces, he could tell there was more bad news. Knowing neither he nor Jensen could handle any more agita, he barked, “What now?”

“We’ve got a confession to make…” Gerry announced.

“Let me, Dad,” Jeff interrupted. “It was my idea, after all.” Looking at his brothers, he blurted out, “You guys aren’t really married to the girls.”

Jensen glanced at Jared, smirking. “No shit, Sherlock.”

“No, he means ‘NOT MARRIED,' Jens... As in LEGALLY not married,” Josh clarified.

Startled, Jared sat up bellowing, “WHAT?? What does that even mean?!”

Jeff began. “I knew the whole charade y’all were trying to pull off would eventually end in fiasco.”

“We tried to convince you not to go through with it, but you both insisted it was the only way,” interposed Josh.

“Genevieve was obviously in love with you,” Jeff expounded. “It was clear she’d make trouble when time came to terminate your agreement.”

Josh continued. “We talked it over and decided to protect you by keeping your signed marriage licenses from being entered into public records.”

“As brothers, we had motive.... As best men, we had opportunity,” Jeff admitted guiltily.

Gerry finally interrupted the verbal volley between the older brothers. “We considered it ‘catastrophic event insurance,' if you will.”

“Did you know too, Dad?” asked Jensen. 

“Yes,” Alan responded truthfully. 

“You raised us in the church… lessons about honesty, right and wrong…” Jensen said perplexedly.

Alan took a moment to respond. “Sometimes people do the wrong things for the right reasons. And if we’re really talking about honesty… do you truly believe what you two have done is completely above reproach?”

Jensen looked ashamedly at Jared, who questioned the men further, “So why tell us now?” 

“Because there’s been a catastrophe!” exclaimed Jeff, throwing his hands up in frustration and staring at his obtuse brother like he was insane.

Gerry interjected. “Plus it’s inevitable Gen will find out. A marriage certificate is required for her attorney to file for divorce.”

“Boys, remember, there’s no such thing as a secret… just people who don’t yet know,” added Alan solemnly.

Jensen sighed. “Who else?”

“Your personal attorneys…,” Gerry answered. “As well as ours… to ensure privilege.” 

“And Danneel,” Josh mumbled.

“What...?!?!” Jensen yelped. “When…?!? How…?!”

“She went to get a Texas driver’s license after moving to Austin,” explained Josh. “Dallas County Public Records couldn’t produce a certified copy of the marriage certificate so she could change her name to ‘Ackles.’ She called me, suspecting something was hinky, so I told her the truth.”

“She’s known for almost two years?! And hasn’t said anything to me?” queried Jensen disbelievingly.

Alan chimed in. “Claimed it was irrelevant as she knew all along your marriage was never meant to be anything but fake.”

“So what do you think, Jens…?” Jared wondered dazedly, looking down at his soulmate.

“Jare, I think we can use this for leverage if Gen refuses to be reasonable," Jensen answered, reaching for his husband’s hand. “You know she won’t want this to become public fodder. Danni did say she’d do everything she could to help us. Maybe this could be it...,” he trailed off in a whisper.

The six men all pondered the potential repercussions of this latest development in silence until there was a soft knock at the door. Clif poked his head in with an announcement. “Pilot just called. Danneel asked for the plane to be prepped, fueled and ready to go.”

“Where?” asked Jared.

Clif responded with a shrug. “No idea. Said she’d provide the destination once she boarded.”

**********

"Go clean yourself up," said Danni, rolling her luggage bag over to the front door. Gen just sat there, numb, starring at nothing. "Gen! Go clean yourself up! I don't have all day!" yelled Danni, helping her stand and giving her a slight push toward the bedroom. 

Twenty minutes later Genevieve came out wearing a white t-shirt with a cardigan over it, bootleg cut jeans and her favorite pair of Louis Vuitton high heels. Danni went back in the bedroom to retrieve her luggage that she had hidden behind the door. "Danni, where are you going?" asked Gen.

"I'M not going anywhere! WE are going somewhere!!" said Danni as the cab pulled up the drive. 

"What about the kids?" Gen questioned. 

Danni turned and gripped Gen's shoulders tightly. "The kids are with the nannies. If the boys want their happily ever after, then I want mine!" she exclaimed as they got into the cab.

The Captain had been ordered by Mr. Padalecki not to take off until there was a clear destination and he reported it back to him. Mr. Ackles was not happy to hear that his wife and Mrs. Padalecki were off to Barbados. Little did the guys know that Danni had sent the nannies with the children to them. 

'The two of them want a family on their own? Well they're going to get it!' Danni thought to herself. She figured this was the best revenge Gen could get. Nothing was worth all the drama, name-calling and mud-slinging.


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen sighed as he relaxed onto the soft king-sized bed in their hotel suite. It had taken being headstrong and signing papers AMA, but they finally managed to get out of the hospital and into a large and luxurious, two-story suite. The crowd made of crew and friends, as well as family, had dispersed at last, but for Jeff and Josh who refused to leave their wounded baby brothers alone just yet.

Eyes closed, all Jensen could feel right now was exhaustion and the distant throb of his stitched up arm. The pain meds made sure he felt no discomfort though, but as the dose really kicked in, Jensen started to become loopy. Jared was taking a shower but had to promise Jeff to leave the door unlocked in case of emergency.

"Hey, Jen," Josh said softly, flopping onto the bed next to his brother.

"Hmm," was all the reply he got. Josh chuckled.

"You awake, baby bro?"

"Awake and aces. You wanna cuddle?" Jensen dropped his left arm off his forehead and cracked one eye open to look at Josh.

"Yikes, no. Wouldn't wanna have to face the wrath of Jared," Josh grinned.

"Dork," Jensen mumbled. They lay there, quiet, for a few minutes, before Jensen talked again. "My head feels fuzzy. What really happened t’day?"

Josh frowned slightly. He was about to voice his concerns before explaining when he heard the shower shut down and opted for the easy way out.

"Jen, Jared will be here to talk in a moment. You're okay. You both are."

"But what about Danni and Gen taking the kids to Barbados," Jensen said. "You think they wanna take 'em away? I love JJ... and the boys."

"Look, your pilot was just talking of the ladies," Josh started.

"Ladies?" Jensen huffed.

"Shhh. Let me talk," Josh put one finger across Jensen's lips to shut him up. "What I meant is, he didn't mention the kids or the nannies. JJ will be fine. Same as Tom and Shep."

"But..."

"No buts," came Jared's strong voice from the door. Two sets of green eyes turned to look at him, hair still damp and tousled, moist skin wrapped in a fluffy white bathrobe. "Don't worry your pretty head, baby. I'm sure the kids are fine."

Josh sat up and made space for Jared, who smiled at the man and settled next to his lover.

"You sure? How can you be sure? I mean, they could have just left without... or with... or I dunno, maybe they..." Jared had had enough of Jensen's rambling and ended it by planting a kiss on his lips. After a moment of shock, Jensen responded to the kiss, causing Josh to jump up as if bitten by a tarantula.

"Um... I don't... Jeff?!? Let's go find some place to eat... like a six course meal!" With that Josh hastened to exit the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

"He gone?" Jared rasped. Jensen peeked above Jared's shoulder and nodded. "Good. Now, where were we?" He grinned wolfishly and slowly pulled on the string keeping the bathrobe together.

"Jared! I'm not gonna play hanky panky with you while God knows where our kids are!" Jensen snapped, trying to sit up. A wave of dizziness hit him just as he turned to the side to slide his legs over the edge of the bed. He nearly rolled completely off the bed, but Jared was there in a flash to catch him.

"Woah, woah! Where do you think you're going?" Jared crooned softly, catching his husband and then easing him back onto the bed. He ignored the tension in the body he loved so well, and the frowning, slightly pouty look on Jensen's face. "Baby, you can't be running around yet. You need rest to heal. Plus the meds Jeff gave you are pretty strong."

"I want our babies, Jay."

"So do I. But you know Gen and Danni would never do anything to harm them. And taking them away from us would definitely do harm." Jared paused to grin down at his gorgeous husband. "Hanky panky? You're turning into your mother."

"Shut up."

Just then, Jared heard a sound coming from downstairs.

"Mr. Ackles? Mr. Padalecki? Are you here?" Millie was certain they were. They’d met Jeff and Josh in the lobby to get a key to the suite.

"Hello? Hello, anyone here?"

Jensen frowned up at Jared. "Sounds like Anna and Millie."

"The nannies?"

Jared turned to the door just as the sound of pounding feet echoed down the hall, heading straight for the suite’s master bedroom.

"DADDY! Daddy!" shouted three little whirlwinds of energy that swept into the room and rushed towards Jared. The big man stooped to catch Tom and JJ, even as Shep swerved around him to throw himself onto the bed and onto Jensen, who gave out a pained grunt as the little boy landed on his chest.

Jared whirled around with Tom and JJ braced on either hip, his worried gaze shooting to his husband, who was now hugging little Shep even as a pained expression took over his features.

"Shep! Be careful. Unkie Jensen is hurt."

"It's okay, Jay. I wanna hold him... them."

JJ struggled to be put down, and then was quick to join Jensen and Shep on the bed, her eyes large with worry. "Daddy, you hurt?" she asked.

Shep pulled away and then clambered over to join his brother in Jared's arms as JJ laid down beside Jensen. Her little hand rising to feel his forehead. "Daddy you sick?"

Jensen shot Jared a look. Both silently agreeing to keep all that had happened to them a secret from their young offspring.

"No, Daddy just fell down at work again, sweetie."

"Mr. Ackles, Mr. Padalecki?"

Jared and Jensen looked towards the door of the bedroom to see the two nannies standing there. Millie, the older one, stepped forward and handed Jared a thick manila envelope.

"They both signed them, and then told us to bring them and the children to you. You two now have full custody of the children. All they want is visitation and to be consulted about the big stuff in the kids' lives. They want some holidays of course, but are willing to work it out with you both."

Jared turned to shoot Jensen an incredulous look. Millie cleared her throat to regain his attention, Jared turned to look back at her.

"Also, sir… Anna and I love those children and we love our jobs. We were hoping you and Mr. Jensen would keep us both on to take care of them?"

"Definitely." Jensen said, and then pressed a kiss to JJ's temple as she carefully cuddled against him.

"Yes, you two are family. We wouldn't dream of getting rid of either of you."

The nannies both beamed with happiness before making their excuses and leaving the little family to themselves.

**********

There was no place like home. They'd arrived in Austin late morning, having stayed in LA for a week to heal. The afternoon was spent swimming, playing hide-and-seek, having a barbecue. After bathing, everyone gathered in the media room to watch ‘Finding Dory,’ then the fathers played guitar and sang until the three little ones had fallen asleep. Jensen had quietly disappeared while Jared was tucking them in.

Jared went in search of his wayward husband. 'There he is,' he said to himself when he saw his beloved Jensen standing at the end of the long, narrow pier. He was staring out across the water, which was illuminated by a full moon and millions of stars that sparkled like diamonds in the clear midnight blue sky.

"Hey," Jared whispered. He hugged Jensen from behind, left arm going around his waist, right palm resting on his soulmate's heart. They both sighed contentedly. Jared held Jensen tightly until he was flush against him, back to chest and butt to groin. "Are you alright, Jens?" he asked softly. 

"God, Jare...," Jensen answered breathily. "I'm so beyond alright, I feel like I'm in another galaxy." He laid his hands over Jared's and leaned further back into his embrace. "I'd pretty much given up all hope we'd ever have this, 'ya know?"

"Me, too, Jens," Jared murmured into his left ear, pulling him even closer. "Me too."

"It's unbelievable," said Jensen. "Like... like, it's not even real."

Jared turned Jensen around until they were facing each other. Green eyes met hazel and they stood there wordlessly until tiny tears gathered in them. "Believe it, baby," Jared implored as he cupped Jensen's face. "This is as real as it gets," he said against his lips as he kissed him with all the love he held in his very being.

Jensen returned the kiss passionately. Coming up for air, he moaned. "I want you, Jare. I wanna make love with you."

Linking their hands, Jared led them slowly inside the boathouse. When he got to the king-sized chaise lounge, he laid down, spread-eagle. "I'm all yours, Jens."

Jensen looked at Jared fondly. More often than not, he was the one on the receiving end of their lovemaking, though they switched it up depending on their feelings and the circumstances. His husband always knew when his need to give was essential. This was one of those times.

Jensen covered Jared's body with his own, settling himself between his legs and kissing his lips and face. Nipping at smooth skin, he licked a stripe down from his jaw to the juncture of neck and shoulder. He sucked and bit the tender spot until a large red bruise formed, lapping at the mark with his tongue to ease the sting. 

Jared was overcome with lust from the sensations of his mate branding him. He bucked his pelvis up, seeking friction to relieve his burgeoning desire. His cock was straining, rigid and weeping, for his lover's touch. "God, Jens... please," he begged. "I need you... need to feel you inside me."

Easing up onto his knees, Jensen placed both hands on Jared's hips to still his movements. The force of his thrusts caused his grip to tighten. He would be sporting bruises there as well. "Soon, Jare." he replied. "Wanna love on 'ya some more." He kissed him gently, causing his man to settle and release a deep breath. 

Jensen began to stroke his hands up and down Jared's torso, his caresses causing full-body shivers. Goose bumps began to form along his chest and arms from the loving ministrations. Jensen's member started to fill and grow seeing how responsive his husband was. They both moaned at the feels. 

Lowering his head to nuzzle Jared's right nipple, he tongued it until it became stiff and pink, glistening with moisture. Jensen moved to his left nub and treated it with the same attention, eliciting an agonized groan. He ran his hands up Jared's chest and used his fingers to pluck and pull the twin peaks to harden them until he was writhing and clenching his fists.

Jensen reached out for Jared's hands and placed them around the top of the chaise's frame, uttering "Keep 'em there." Jared knew how much Jensen craved control right now, so he would endure the torture willingly. 'Well... sort of willingly,' snorting to himself and mentally rolling his eyes. 

Sliding his body downward, Jensen circled Jared's navel with quick pecks. He stopped to delve his tongue into its soft center, sucking the flesh into his mouth. Jared arched his back up off the lounge, attempting to get his hard and leaking cock into the hot, wet orifice. "Augh, Jens...!? You're driving me fucking crazy!!" 

"Not yet," Jensen chuckled with a slightly devilish grin. "But I will."

Jensen's thumbs stroked the sensitive crease of Jared's groin. Moving his hands down to the inside of his knees, he pushed his legs apart. Jensen began to fondle his balls, rolling them gently in his hands until they were round and full. Jared keened and mewled. 

Ignoring his husband's whimpers, Jensen reached for the lube he had placed beneath the cushion under Jared's head. Pouring a generous amount onto the tips of the fingers of his right hand, he circled his red and puckered hole. He slipped a single digit into it, then a second when he felt how easily it entered. It had been a while since they'd loved this way, so he wanted to make sure he was ready. 

Jensen placed an open-mouthed kiss to Jared's abs and his left palm on his upper thigh to hold him steady. He scissored his fingers, loosening him gently and reaching for the walnut-sized gland that would make him see stars. Jensen brushed against it lightly, making Jared scream and clench his hands tightly. His penis began to drip profusely with pearly fluid. The sight of it and Jared's raw cries made Jensen's own cock harden until it felt like it was made of steel. 

Knowing it wouldn't be long before they both exploded, Jensen added a third finger to Jared's channel, pushing them in and out, widening the entrance, but barely touching his prostrate. The near sobs and urgent, pleading look on Jared's face caused him to stop and remove his hand, swiping it quickly down his stiff member to coat it with lube. 

He raised Jared's legs and placed them over his own thighs and around his waist. Lifting his buttocks slightly to gain more access, Jensen slowly slid into his husband. They shuddered with the emotions roiling through them. Shimmering gazes locked, he slowly worked himself inside until he was fully seated. They were so close it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended.

Taking Jared's hands into his own, Jensen intertwined them and tightened their grip to give them leverage. He kept his strokes deliberate as he glided in and out. Searching for and finding Jared's sweet spot, Jensen made sure to hit it every time he thrust. When Jared started pushing back against his lunges, Jensen increased their speed and depth. 

Jared was immersed in a haze of pleasure so intense they both knew he would come untouched, which only served to increase Jensen's arousal. It only took a few moments before they simultaneously erupted into the most profound orgasms of their lives.

Jensen released Jared's hands to cradle his face, rubbing his thumbs across his cheekbones. Jared gently circled his fingers around Jensen's wrists, slowly rubbing his fingers along the pulse points. They reveled in the completion of their joining, knowing their hearts and souls were bound to each other forever. Kissing gently, their breaths mingled as one as their whispered "I love you's" filled the quiet night.

**********

Back in the nice quiet house, Jensen and Jared tiptoed to the kids' room, finding all three sleeping safe and sound on JJ's queen size bed. The boys had curled up on either side of her, little hands clasping at the edge of the comforter that JJ was hogging. Jared snorted softly.

"Just like her dad," he whispered, nudging Jensen gently.

“I do not hog the duvet, Jay,” Jensen complained, causing Jared to shush him with a quick kiss.

"Yes, you do," he countered softly, and pulled Jensen out of the room towards the master bedroom. Jensen trudged along, a mellow smile tugging at his lips. The peaceful picture of their sleeping children flooded his mind once more, letting the smile grow wider.

"They're really looking out for her Jay. So cute," Jensen said, sitting on the edge of their bed. 

"Well, you know what she said. They are her boys. What do you expect from them?" Jared winked and laughed. "They're looking out for her, and she's keeping them smiling. Making sure they're alright. Remind you of anyone?"

Jensen nodded quietly, eyebrows drawing tight as his mind wandered into dangerous territory. The last days had been a rollercoaster ride for everyone and as much as he hated to admit it, he had to work hard on digesting it all. 

"Hey," Jared called out, shaking Jensen's shoulder. "You with me, Jen?"

"Huh?"

"I was talking to you but you spaced out. Are you alright?" Concern was palpable in Jared's voice. 

Filming the last episode had taken its toll on Jensen, mentally. Then, with no respite, the shit hit the fan when Gen had started her outing scheme. Feelings were still raw with Jared and he knew Jensen had been right on edge the whole time. Jensen was a strong person, but even he could only take so much.

"I need you to be alright, Jensen," Jared said sincerely, his eyes exploring the depth of Jensen's green ones. Jensen nodded slowly.

"I'm alright, Jay. You're with me, our kids are here... we're not out of a job. Yeah, I'm alright."

Jared nodded, relieved, smiling a genuine smile.

"Are you?" Jensen returned the question. "This goes both ways. I need you to be alright, too."

"I am, baby. I am, now."

 

***THE END***


End file.
